dothackfandomcom_de-20200215-history
.hack//SIGN
.hack//SIGN ist eine 26 Episoden umfassende Anime-Serie, die sich um einen Wavemaster namensTsukasa dreht, der auf mysteriöse Weise in The World gefangen war und handelt von einer Gruppe von Spielern, die einen geheimnisvollen Gegenstand, genannt Key of the Twilight, zu finden versuchten. Dazu kommen zwei OVA Episoden, in der einen geht es um eine Spielerin namens Mimika aus der der Zeit etwa zwei Jahre vor .hack//SIGN (2008) und die andere spielt in Net Slum, wenige Monate nach den Ereignissen der .hack//Games (2011). Ausrichtung SIGN spielt fast ausschließlich in "The World". Fast alle Szenen, die in der realen Welt spielen, sind mit einem körnigen Effekt farblos im “Stummfilm-Stil”. Die einzige Ausnahme ist am Ende der letzten Folge. Timeline Der größte Teil der Handlung spielt im Jahr 2009 parallel zu den Ereignissen in den Büchern .hack//AI BUSTER und .hack//ZERO, vor der Handlung der .hack// Game Serie. Die Rückblenden in der OVA Folge "Intermezzo" spielt im Jahr 2008, der Rest der Folge 2010. Die OVA Folge "Unison" spielt 2011 nach der .hack// Game Serie. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Anime Handlung Die Geschichte begann, als ein geheimnisvoller Spieler in einem Kerker erwachte und eine goldene Truhe vor sich fand. Dieser Spieler warTsukasa. Er hatte keine Erinnerung, wie er "The World" hineingeraten war oder die über seine Vergangenheit. Im selben Bereich, begegnete er einer Spielerin namens Mimiru, ein Heavy Blade Chara, mit einer misstrauischen Haltung zu Tsukasa. Über Mimiru frustriert, verlies Tsukasa den Dungeon, indem er eine Sprite Ocarina benutzte. Als Tsukasa in Dun Loireag umher wanderte, wurde er von den Roten Rittern aufgesührt. Silver Knight, der Anführer der Truppe, warnte Tsukasa, dass er unter Beobachtung stünde, nachdem er mit einem "Katzen Spieler-Charakter" gesehen wurde. Tsukasa verlies die Stadt, ohne ein Chaos Gate zu benutzen (Das ist eine illegale Handlung in The World). Nachdem Tsukasa heraus findet, dass er sich nicht aus 'The World' abmelden konnte, hielten ihn alle für verdächtig (Bear ging sogar ins Krankenhaus, wo er auch zu sein schien). Die einzige, zu der Tsukasa Vertrauen fasste, war die zierliche Anführerin der Roten Ritter Subaru. Tsukasa und auch alle anderen im Spiel, wollten mit der Hilfe von Tsukasa, den Key of the Twilight finden. Es wurde ein Abenteuer, das sie nicht vergessen sollten. Veröffentlichung Die Serie wurde 2002 in Japan und 2007 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. (Informationen zur DVD/BD Veröffentlichung in Deutschland fehlen noch) Episoden #Rollenspiele (Role Play) #Schutzengel (Guardian) #Folklore #Gesucht (Wanted) #Gefangen (Captured) #Begegnung (Encounter) #Gründe (Reason) #Versprechungen (Promise) #Die Grabinschrift (Epitaph) #Entschädigung (Compensation) #Das Fest (Party) #Verwicklungen (Entanglement) #Augen der Dämmerung (Twilight Eye) #Das Schloss (Castle) #Beweis (Evidence) #Tiefe (Depth) #Konflikt (Conflict) #Erklärungen (Declaration) #Erinnerungen (Recollection) #Sturm (Tempest) #Verzweiflung (Despair) #Das Phantom (Phantom) #Nachtwache Vorabend (The Eve) #Slums im Netz (Net Slum) #Katastrophe (Catastrophe) #Die Rückkehr (Return) #Zwischenspiel (Intermezzo) #Einstimmig (Unison) Bereiche Dies ist eine Liste von Gebieten in The World, die von den Charakteren von SIGN besucht wurden: *'Δ (Delta) Server Area: Verborgenes Verbotenes Heiligtum' *'Θ Bitter Fantasy Mirror World' *'Σ Screaming Wind Sands Fate Castle' *'Θ Rejecting Oblivious Wavemaster' Besetzung Soundtracks *.hack//SIGN Original Soundtrack 1 *.hack//SIGN Original Soundtrack 2 Trivia *When all six U.S. DVDs of SIGN are lined up numerically, the letters on the spines spell out "LOGOUT". *Hidden on the back of each DVD case is a keyword that can be used in the .hack games. These keywords access an area with one-of-a-kind items hidden within the dungeon, such as the Lady's Equipment or Risky Coffee. *Kazunori Ito penned 15 episodes of SIGN by himself, and coauthored the screenplay to episodes 7, 10, 12, 17, 19, 23, and GIFT with Michiko Yokote. He also cowrote the screenplay to episode 5 with Akemi Omode. Episode 27 was written by Hiroaki Jinno, and episodes 18, 21, 22, and 28 were written by Mitsuhiko Sawamura. Episode 11 was written by Koichi Mashimo and Kirin Mori. En:SIGN Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Anime